Just a Stupid Human Girl
by Shin Sankai
Summary: Sesshoumaru ponders over his life and thoughts about the little girl that has now come into it. Maybe slight Sesshoumaru and Rin affection. Has a sequel called "Belonging to Seshoumaru". AU. [Completed]


****

Just a Stupid Human Girl…

I watch the now 10 year old Rin run around in the forest, her kimono a little dirty. Perhaps I shall send Jaken to a nearby village to get her a new one later on. She is chasing various insects, much like she did when she was seven, not a care in the world at all the danger that lurks in this forest. Three years had passed and yet she was still here. I still allowed her to follow me. Why? Why should I, the Great Lord Sessho-Maru allow a human girl to follow me? Why should I allow her anything? She is human, a female human and a weak one at that. How easy it would be to place my clawed hand around her small neck and end her pitiful life. I glance over in her direction as she giggles happily at catching something. I watch as she runs awkwardly over to Jaken, something hidden in between her closed hands.

"Look Jaken-sama, look what I found!" I heard Jaken mumble his usual 'stupid human girl' under his breath, but it all passed Rin, as her hearing was not like a demon's. I tilt my head ever so slightly almost intrigued at what she's holding in her hands. I had kept my distance from the both of them, sitting under the shade of a tree, my back against the trunk watching the two of them, but without their knowledge. Jaken has hopped over peering down at the small girl as he sat upon a rock. In surprise to myself a corner of my mouth has lifted up, not obeying my usual emotionless face expression as I had watched Rin place the object on the rock. Jaken had shrieked his words jumbled together and I was unable to make sense of them but watched him race away heading in the direction we had been travelling from. I watch as Rin giggles loudly at the cowardly Jaken, as a dust-trail is all that is left from him ever being in the area.

"Jaken-sama's scared of a froggie. Jaken-sama's scared of a froggie. Jaken-sama's scared of a froggie." I can hear Rin chant as she has turned around skipping lightly over towards the coloured plants with her small hands clasped behind her back. She has finished her chanting and now bent over to smell the plants, her hands coming up to brush her dark hair away from her face and tucking strands behind her ears. I finally stand; knowing this is enough rest, as we must press on, heading for our destination.

"Get a drink, we are leaving soon." I ordered her to do and she raced off without a second thought running towards the flowing river, which was hidden by lush bushes and trees. I stand guard waiting for the small girl, but something isn't right, something feels strange…almost as though someone or something else is around. I stand still, my hand on my sword, my eyes glancing around the forest and my ears ready to hear the slightest bit of noise. Then there is the snapping of a twig and I raced over, my sword drawn at the enemy's neck preparing for a fatal blow. It shrieks slightly in alarm, but so it should be afraid of me. It has now fallen to the forest floor and I am now staring down into wide brown eyes. I withdrew my sword from Rin's neck and turned around walking away. Why had I done such a thing? Yes I detested humans, but she was no threat to me. So why had I reacted in such a way as to frighten her like that? I could feel an evil aura around the area and kept my sword drawn ready for any action. It was no youkai I had sensed before and it wasn't the half-breed or his wench either, this was different, this was stronger then I had faced before. I turned to look over my shoulder to see that Rin was still sitting on the ground, her eyes staring at me, but not shedding a single tear and her hands lay wrapped around her neck not believing I did such a thing to her. It was best she stays here and not follow me anyway. I must seek out and destroy this youkai quickly and she'd only be in the way. I turn my head back around heading further into the forest my senses fully alert for anything to happen. It wasn't long before there was a scream, a human scream and then the shouting of…

"SESSHOMARU-SAAAAMMMMMMAAAAAA!" Abruptly I had turned around racing off to where I had left Rin. The foliage was thick but I leaped through it, a branch scratching my face and drawing blood, but it was only seconds before it was healed and no sign of an injury was present. I stood stock still, my sword drawn but lowered it as my eyes gazed upon an unconscious Rin who was floating in mid air. An evil wind swirled around her, thrashing her dark hair about. 

"My Lord, we must leave this place! FORGET THE STUPID HUMAN GIRL!" Jaken had yelled behind me, his fear evident. 

"I can't do that!" I growled out and began walking towards her. The winds force grew picking up dirt and leaves and I shielded my eyes with my arm but kept walking until I was standing a meter in front of the high floating Rin. A Spirit Youkai appeared behind Rin's form. I noticed to my surprise its scent was like Rin's but it was older, the flowery scent rather faint and blended with another scent that was not known to Rin but to be of male youkai. This creature appeared to be thousands of years old.

"If I could give you all the strength you ever wanted would you take it from me?" I blinked up at it, my sword drawn up once more not bothering about answering its question.

"If I gave you the choice to have what you have desired your entire life, would you take it?" I side step moving quickly and around it so I may slash the creature from behind but it knows my thoughts and vanishes to float behind Rin once more, using her as a shield against me.

"Curse you wench!" I growl deeply looking up at her with anger evident in my golden eyes and yet she shows no fear.

"ANSWER ME!" I am thrown back into the trunk of a large tree at the force of her voice. I grunt slightly but remove myself from the trunk and leap towards her with my sword raised, a battle cry leaving my throat, as I am ready to end her life. No one makes a fool out of I, Lord Sesshomaru of the Western Plains. Again it is useless as I am thrown back into another tree trunk by her mysterious sorcery. 

"Why don't you answer me Sesshomaru-sama?" My eyes have widened the slightest, her voice now soft and gentle like Rin's. Then it is finally known to my knowledge that she; this so-called spirit youkai is one with Rin. _But how can that be? _I question inside myself looking at the unconscious Rin still floating in mid air. _She is merely a human child. How can that THING be a part of her? She has no youkai blood within her…unless she is taken by a youkai male… _I am cut from my thoughts once more as she speaks again.

"I can give you strength, make you become the most powerful youkai in all the land. I can give you the tetsusiaga and you may have revenge against your half-breed brother if you can kill one more human life." I have stepped closer now, intrigued in what she is saying, but my guard does not lower, as I don't trust this youkai one bit. I trust no youkai but myself.

"Human's are weak minded creatures that do not deserve to be in this world. Where is this human I must kill?" I speak with my sword-raised ready to complete my end of the bargain.

"Why, she is right in front of your eyes Sesshomaru-sama." My hands have clenched around the handle of my sword as Rin is now floating a meter in front of me in striking range ready to be slain by my sword.

"Can you do it Sesshomaru-sama? Can you kill this life for me so you may have everything you desire?" I blink up at her and then glance my golden eyes over at Rin. _Could I kill her? She is just a stupid human girl and always a nuisance to me! Does that make it easier for me to kill her? _I have spoken inside myself trying to figure out what I must do. I am soon frozen in my place, unable to move, she has cast some sort of spell on me, my sword growing heavy and clattering to the forest floor in front of me. 

"You have taken too long to answer and so I take it as a negative in which you cannot kill this child. Pity you could have had everything, but your mind betrays you Sesshomaru-sama. You do have a heart and a bit of it must be human and it's all thanks to her. You care for this human girl after all." I watch as she has floated closer to me, her brown eyes staring endlessly into my golden ones. I cannot look away; is this one of her spells working on me or am I amazed at her beauty? Why would I care about beauty anyway? This youkai and Rin are one and the same only one is older and demonic while the other a mere human child. So why should beauty matter to me, it is only Rin after all. I stare wide-eyed at closed eyes as her cold rosy lips have pressed lightly against mine. _What the… _She has pulled away turning into bright light, which is too much for my sensitive eyes and so I shield them with my arm a small thought crossing my mind telling me I can move once more but her voice rings through my mind as she fades away.  


"I'll always be in her, as a part of her future and yours as well Sesshomaru-sama." The light has faded as I see the last part of her entering Rin's body, the wind has stopped completely and I leap forward catching the small child in my arms before she hits the ground.

"S-Sesshomaru-sama? You…saved me…again…" Rin spoke falling unconscious once more, her head lulling back. I stand up moving over towards a tree, and finding a soft area to place her down in so she may rest after such an ordeal and head back picking up my sword. 

"Jaken, go fetch some wood. We shall rest here tonight." I watch the toad scurry away, not even hearing him voice his opinion on what had happened.

* * * *

Hours had passed, the moon shining high in the sky evident of the hours that drifted by. Jaken had left leaving me be with Rin. She still lay asleep on the ground, the fire warming her shivering form. I move closer sitting next to her and watch as she sighs lightly, turning on her side wanting to snuggle closer to me. She has mumbled my name knowing it was me and that she had nothing to fear. My clawed thumb plays with a lock of her soft dark hair, as I look down at her sleeping form. 

__

Just a stupid human girl… My own voice rings in my head as I draw my face closer, my mouth opening, a fang glittering in the fire as it comes in contact with Rin's skin on her exposed neck. She flinches in her sleep slightly but does not awaken and I move back, wiping the small bit of blood off my chin and gaze at the small mark now evident and permanent on her neck for all to see. For all to know that Rin is…

"My human girl…" I mumble out loud and finally lie down on my left side facing her sleeping form beside me. _You care for this human girl_, the spirit youkai's voice rushes through my head and I lift Rin slightly bringing her closer so she may rest her head on my upper arm as I wanted her to be comfortable. My head tilts resting against hers and I breathe in her innocent flowery scent, my right arm enclosing her in my embrace protecting her from any harm. _So what if this human girl has changed me slightly. That doesn't mean I like humans, it just means I like this one. She is all I need._ With that concluded inside myself I close my eyes for some much-needed rest.

* * * *

The End…

* * * *


End file.
